Perder el control y recuperarlo
by Petit Nash
Summary: Despues de perder el control de sus poderes, Rogue tiene tiempo para meditar sobre su vida, esta sola... Pero al menos un amigo va a ayudarla... Pesimo summary, pero lo intento.


Perder el control... y recuperarlo

La enfermería esta en silencio, ella esta en la cama y apenas se escucha su respiración, no se mueve, no desea hacerlo, esta realmente exhausta, siente como la energía que antes la atormentaba ha dejado su cuerpo y el cambio duele... Pero más allá de eso, sucede algo peor, se siente tan triste, tan sola...

Hasta dos días antes las cosa aun tenían solución, todavía conservaba una ligera pizca de normalidad dentro de lo que puede ser normal para un mutante como ella; hasta hace unas horas al menos Logan seguía sentado en la silla junto a su lado como único acompañante de ese dolor silencioso del que no sabía si podía liberarse... Pero esta sola, él no volverá en un rato.

Pobre Rogue, que esta tan sola, que esta tan triste, que se siente tan perdida.

Los acontecimientos de los días anteriores fueron muy rápidos, y desmoronaron su vida antes de que tuviera tiempo de siquiera notarlo, de golpe todo parecía perdido; las palabras de Mistic dejaron una incertidumbre sobre su pasado; perdió a su única amiga y eso dolía; sus poderes se salieron de control, dañando a las personas que eran parte de su familia, personas que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de lo que le sucedía... Y para colmo no podía evitar pensar que ahora Scott estaba con Jean.

Solloza, y antes de poder evitarlo una lagrima ya rueda por su mejilla, era injusto lo que le estaba pasando, después de tanta soledad no creía que mereciera más soledad, y parecía que era lo único que el mundo estaba dispuesta a darle, soledad y malos ratos, soledad y deseos no cumplidos.

Pobre Rogue que ha perdido su propia batalla, que aun sigue sola.

-¿Cómo sigues?- preguntan de pronto, era Scott

-Cansada pero bien- contesta ella

-El profesor dijo que te mejorarías pronto- comenta él sonriendo- realmente no creí que las cosas terminaran así de mal el otro día, perdónanos no sabíamos que eras tú-

-En realidad no tenían porque saberlo, ni yo entendía las cosas- confiesa ella

-Si no llega a ser por Guepardo creo que te pudimos hacer daño- se justifica él- hizo un buen trabajo ayudándote ¿no?-

-Si, creo que sin su ayuda no estaría aquí- medita Rogue

-Es bueno saber que estas mejor- ella sonríe cuando él dice aquello- que uno de nuestros amigos tenga problemas siempre nos afecta a todos, como cuando Jean tuvo problemas con sus poderes- la sonrisa de Rogue se borra- pero esa vez todo salió bien, seguro esta vez también...-

-Seguro que si...- contesta con amargura

En ese momento entra Logan a la habitación, se detiene un minuto a mirar a ambos chicos hablar, una charla común de amigos, Summers definitivamente esta interesado en el estado de la chica, pero ella... Ella en realidad parece más triste aun, de pronto él parece entender las cosas y frunce el ceño. Con un carraspeo hace patente que está ahí y que quizás algo lo molesta.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunta- ¿Necesitas algo?-

-Bien, gracias, no necesito nada- contesta Rogue

-Bien, me voy- dice Scott sintiendo que algo molestaba a Logan- les enviare saludos a todos de tu parte-

-Si claro...- alcanza a susurrar ella con desanimo

Luego la enfermería se vuelve a hundir en el silencio, por la mejilla de Rogue aun se ve la sombra de una lagrima, Logan no dice nada y se sienta a su lado, le ha traído algo de comer pero ella no parece con ganas de comer, se ve dolida, pero él no sabe que es lo que debe decirle, en el fondo Rogue es aun una niña y él siente que debería cuidarla, no tiene a nadie más.

Ella no quiere ni mirarlo, pero también se da cuenta de que no tiene a nadie más, el la ayudo, fue a su rescate cuando ningún otro fue capaz, cuando parecía que nadie estaba dispuesto a hacerle frente a lo que le sucedía... En silencio deja escapar una lagrima y maldice para sus adentros la presencia de Scott unos minutos antes, eso la hizo sentir más debil.

-No fue tu culpa lo que paso pequeña- dice Logan de pronto- no tenías control total sobre tus poderes, tenías muchas cosas en la cabeza y nadie se molesto en ayudarte o en ver que sucedía, no fue tu culpa-

-Pero yo los ataque, y tal vez una parte de mi si quería hacerlo- confiesa ella

-A todos nos pasa que a veces nos hartan los otros, que queremos que nos dejen de lastimar, la diferencia es que tus poderes te fallaron cuando estabas más frágil-

-A ti no te pasa-

-Ja- rió él- eso es lo que tu crees pequeña, a veces también me fastidio de todos y tengo que irme, me fastidio de las reglas, de los entrenamientos con niños, del profesor y su control sobre ustedes, me canso de ver como las cosas no siempre marchan bien... Tú estabas exhausta, había demasiadas cosas en el Instituto, acababan de revelar al mundo que eras mutante, estabas sola, perdiste a tu mejor amiga y te dolía lo de Scott y Jean ¿no?-

Ella se sorprende al oír todo eso, no esperaba que alguien estuviera conciente de todo eso, de sus sentimientos, de lo que sentía por Scott... Nunca ha sentido mucha atención por parte de nadie, tal vez en momentos de Kitty y Kurt, porque eran sus amigos... pero no siempre estaban ahí, más a menudo de lo que le gustaba se sentía sola.

Y de pronto las palabras de Logan le revelaban otra cosa. Él se preocupaba por ella, él veía cuando estaba desprotegida, él acaba de entender que esta herida... Es un amigo preocupado, tal vez lo más cercano que va a tener de una familia, de un amigo, de un hermano, de un padre preocupado... Tal vez necesita eso...

-Quería que alguien se fijara en mi, que alguien pudiera sentir algo por mi, algo más que verme como la chica mutante que no puede tocar a nadie... – solloza ella- pero no soy nadie, y ni siquiera puedo con mis poderes y no sé quien soy, lo que dijo Mistic...-

-Escúchame muy bien- dice Logan en tono fuerte pero protector- tú eres especial por el hecho de ser tú, por el hecho de sobrevivir a todo lo que te ha pasado y eso también te hace más fuerte que los otros, eres más fuerte y más capaz y puedes con esto; no importa de donde venimos Rogue, importa hacía donde vamos, lo que somos. No importa lo que haya dicho Mistic, tú sigues siendo tú-

-Lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor-

-No, yo no digo esas cosa, lo digo porque es la verdad- contesta él- eres una persona especial que esta pasando por un mal rato, eso no te hace menos que las demás personas, sólo te hace tú Rogue... Y si Summers no puede verlo pues peor para él-

Ella sonríe, se siente un poco mejor, le da la mano en afán conciliador, Logan es su amigo y su protector de cierto modo; tal vez no pueda tener muchas cosas, tal vez siempre va a ser la chica rara mutante que no puede tocar a nadie, pero tiene una familia, un hogar y hasta un protector... Tal vez Scott ya nunca va a verla como ella quiere, porque esta disipada bajo la sombra de Jean, pero al menos siempre se tiene a si misma.

Pobre Rogue que esta herida, pero al menos ya no esta sola.


End file.
